Nightmare Fuel
by wildstrike13
Summary: S.H.E.I.D has a new ally in another organization called N.E.S.T , a military intelligence group that works with giant alien robots called Cybertronians. When five of these Cybertronians that have become good friends to the avengers come to visit it turns into a nightmare that no one expected or was prepared for. Sucky summary, rated M for blood, heavy violence and some language
1. Chapter 1

A**uthor's Note: Hello peoples! Sorry I kind of disappeared for a while and left you all hanging in My Life With American Aliens, I've been crazy busy. Buuuut, if it makes you any happier, I put my OC transformers in this story! Now to the story. **

**- Wildstrike13**

**P.S: If you do not like blood and violence or are easily scared,**** DO NOT THIS STORY****! You have been warned. ( takes place five years after NY)**

Prologue: S.H.E.I.L.D Aircraft, July 29

Natasha Romanoff sat underneath a desk on S.H.E.I.L.D's air craft/ ship. Her knees tucked into her chest, her eyes wide and alert, quietly panting, as she listened intently for approaching footsteps. She hadn't been this scared since Bruce had hulked out and chased her. She quickly peeked around the corner of the desk. She sighed and gasped quietly seeing only the ruins of the ship's control room. Relieved that no one was there, but horrified by what exactly was there. Smashed desks, broken rails, loose wires, and cables hanging from the ceiling. Though, what scared her the most was the blood. It was everywhere, hand prints, footprints, streaks, and puddles of the stuff, all over the floor, walls, and even the broken furnisher. The bodies of dead agents didn't help either.

Just as she pulled her head back under the desk, she heard frantic footsteps and panting coming her way. She froze, and for a moment she seemed to stop breathing. The noise stopped and everything was still. She reached for her gun, and let out a muffled scream when a hand came over her mouth. " Relax it's just me.", she heard a voice say. The hand came away from her mouth, she looked over to see Stripes slide under the desk. Stripes was one of the Cybertronians visiting from N.E.S.T another organization like S.H.E.I.L.D, but instead of having the avengers, they worked with giant alien robots.

The ones visiting had a human form to disguise themselves. " How in the hell are we gonna get out of this mess?", Natasha asked in a scared cracked voice. " I have no idea.", Stripes replied. "We should probably find the rest of the team and take it from there.", Natasha said. Just then a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the ship, soon followed by a gun shot and terrifying hysterical laughter. All it took was one look and they bolted upright and sprinted from the room.

How this mess happened you may ask, well let me take you back to where it begins…

**Author's Note: Sorry so short but it is just the prologue. I told you that I put my OCs in this story. Hope you're enjoying it so far and I can promise that it gets bloodier and creepier from here. REVIEW!**

**- Wildstrike13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: What's up everybody?! It feels good to finally get this idea out of my head and on to paper or my computer. Now here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or the avengers they belong to Hasbro and marvel**

Chapter 1 : N.E.S.T military base, July 15, 11:30am

It was a warm and sunny day at the N.E.S.T base. Everything was going on as it usually would. Except five Cybertonians were getting ready to pay a visit to their super hero friends at S.H.E.I.L.D, Andre, Tatter, Arcee, Stripes, and Junior were standing outside the base in human forms, bags packed, waiting for the jet that would take them to the S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft base. Andre, Arcee, and Tatter stood calmly waiting, while a fidgeting Stripes and Junior irritably looked around for the jet. " What is taking so long?", Stripes complained. "Calm down Stripes I'm sure it'll be here soon.", Arcee told her. Just then a black jet rolled up to the runway they were waiting at, "See what did I tell you?", she told Stripes. They got themselves settled on the jet and almost instantly Stripes started talking about how good it will be to finally see the avengers again. It had been a long time since they last saw them. Soon the jet took off and they were on their way to see their favorite super heroes.

….

S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft 1:00pm

Tony was sitting in the lab with Bruce. They were discussing the best attributes of Tony's ark reactor, and what the technology could used for other than keeping him alive. " Hey you know what I heard?", he asked, " No what?'', Bruce replied. " I heard that our alien robot friends will be coming here today.", Tony explained further. Brice looked up from what he was doing, "Really, ?", he inquired. " Yeah, they should actually be here soon.", Tony explained further, "In a kind of ..human form I guess.". " Will we be getting to see our little lab partner?", Bruce asked in an almost excited way. " I don't see why he wouldn't be here," , Tony told him, " That kid is what like seventeen, and he was able to explain and work with technology better than, probably, both us.". Bruce chuckled, " Yeah, he sure is a wiz kid.". Just then Natasha walked in the doorway, " Hey if you want to meet our guests at the air dock I suggest you go now.", she said. " See I told you they'd be here soon.", Tony said walking out with Bruce following right behind him.

….

S.H.E.I.L.D air dock 1:10pm

The avengers stood in a line as they watched the a sleek, black jet quickly and neatly land on the air dock. The walkway dropped down and out walked their favorite aliens, Stripes jumped up and down pointing, laughing, and waving happily at the same time. She would have slipped and fell down the runway if Andre hadn't caught her a the last minute, making all the avengers smile and laugh. It would be good to have some energy in the place for once. Seconds later, much to Andre's irritation, she was running down the walkway, Tatter following inches behind her. They stopped about two feet in front of the avengers, panting heavily. As soon as they caught their breath they began to talk. " Hi!", they both said at the same time. " Hello.", "Hey.", "Hi.", " Good afternoon.", " Hey.", Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Steve, And Tony greeted them. "Are you alright?", Thor asked. Stripes giggled, " Yep perfectly fine.", she answered. Andre made his way down the walkway Junior and Arcee behind him. " I thought I told you to wait.", Andre told her. " Sorry I just couldn't stay in that stuffy jet anymore it was killing me.", she explained. "Relax Andre, we're all excited to be here and you just hate flying.", Arcee told him. The annoyed look on his face quickly turned into a smile as they went to greet their superhero friends. Andre and Steve gave each other a friendly handshake, " Good to see you again Andre.", " You to Steve, it's been awhile.". Thor pulled Stripes into a bear hug, "Aw, I missed you to big guy.", she said retuning the hug, he released her. Bruce and Tatter shook hands and greeted each other, while Tony put an arm over his shoulders and greeted him. Natasha and Arcee shared a hug, " Good to see you Natasha.", " Good to see you to Arcee, it's been a while.", while Clint and Junior high-fived and arm hugged, " What's up man?", Junior asked, "Nothing much it's been quiet around here.", Clint answered. They soon left the air dock and met up Nick Fury in the control room. " Good afternoon, I see you have already been greeted by the avengers.", he greeted them. " Now since I have you all in one place let me go over some things: If you some how manage to destroy anything while on this vessel you and your team will have to pay for it, secondly try not blow up anything." , he explained giving a pointed look Tony and Tatter with the last statement. With that they all split up.

….

S.H.E.I.L.D aircraft lab 1:30pm

Tatter was looking somewhat excited at the tools and computers in the lab. "Wow impressive, not what I usually have to work with, but impressive.", he said. " What exactly do you usually have ?", Bruce asked. "My own lab, better tools, assistants, experimental substances, what I need at my beck and call, and other things that I'm not allowed to tell you.", Tatter answered looking at some tools. " And why aren't you allowed to tell us?", Tony asked. " Because if I told you I would have to kill you.", he said with a smirk. That shut Tony up. " Can you at least tell us some about your race?", Bruce asked. " That I can do, what do what to know?", Tatter stated. "Well for starters where are you from?", Tony asked. " A planet called Cybertron, it's galaxies away from Earth farther than your present space travel technology can manage and also in complete ruin.", Tatter explained. " What are some of your natural abilities?", Bruce asked. "Well for each Cybertronian it's different, for instance Andre has an incredible amount of strength versus to where Junior has the ability of flight.", he answered, " Do you still posses these abilities in a human form?", Bruce inquired with extreme interest. " For the most part yes, but it gets toned down a bit.", " What do you mean?", Tony asked. " Well I mean, how do I explain… ok let me use Andre and…Thor as examples, Andre would usually have the strength to best Thor's, but his human form tones in down to just about match Thor's.", Tatter explained. "I think I understand, what about diseases and mental disorders do you have those ?", Tony asked intrigued. " Of course, just because we come from a different a different planet doesn't mean we are entirely different from your kind as far diseases go we have to many to name, mental disorders now those are less common among us, of course we have them but they're just simply uncommon.", Tatter explained. " Do any of your team have a disorder?", Tony asked hesitantly. Tatter chuckled, " No I don't think so, some of us may act like it but, no at least not that I know of.", he paused, " But I will tell you one thing, some of us well can get … strangely dangerous when pushed to far.", he told them. After that Bruce and Tony asked some more questions and let Tatter ask some questions about them. The whole time Bruce couldn't help but wonder what Tatter meant by " strangely dangerous", and he wondered if there was more to it than Tatter let on and if he should take caution from his words.

**Author's Note: Don't worry peoples the fun begins soon probably in chapter three. By the way chapter four of my life with American aliens is in progress if your interested in that.**

**REVIEW**

**- Wildstrike13**


End file.
